Irktionary Vol 1 Antennae Communication
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: A Reference to the language of Irkens, and one of the many ways they can communicate with each other. Basically, these are all free use as long as people let me know they used them and link back to this dictionary. It Is Also In My Fic.


You can learn a lot about an irken based on the way its antennae is usually positioned. For instance, if its antennae is usually bobbing back and forth, it means its usually happy. If the antennae are usually bent back and twitching, it's a generally angry person. Although Irkens have a verbal language of their own, their language is divided into two parts: verbal and gestures. Irkens can talk to each other just by using their antennae, and although many gestures are almost identical, pheromones in the antennae signal what of the millions of gestures they're saying, and they use their antennae to commonly speak to one another.

iIrken Gestures/i

Antennae Kissing – A gesture done between irken couples. Irkens aggressively wrap their antennae around the other and fiercely curl around tightly; it mimics the movements of the earth equivalent: "making out" It represents eternal love and is a silent vow to be together for life. The irkens are usually rapidly nuzzling the lower part of their face together, like the cheeks and lips.

Antennae Cuddling – A gesture done between irken families, most common for parents and their smeets. Irkens gently curl their antennae around the other one and the tips nuzzle and caress each other. It represents a strong bond, deep love, and a pledge to always be there to protect the other. It's also a way of saying "I love you"; it works well for irkens who don't like to verbally express their feelings. The irkens usually press foreheads against each other.

Antennae Curling – A gesture done between irken friends and companions. Irkens casually curl and uncurl around the others' antennae, changing direction each time. It represents trust and companionship, and can be a way of saying "best friends forever". The irkens normally hold hands while they do this.

Antennae Grappling – A gesture done with any irken pair. While normally wrestling on the ground, Irken's antennae playfully grapple together and try to push the other one over; similar to thumb and arm wars. It represents a dominant eagerness to play, and represent many phrases, most common being "I'm gonna get you!"

Antennae Tickling – A gesture also done with any irken pair. Irkens rapidly flick their antennae somewhere over the others' skin, usually somewhere on the stomach or where ever the others' tickle spots are. An irken's antennae holds a substance that makes the others' skin ten times sensitive than it would normally be. It represents a sense of play and is an act to intimidate the other one. There are no known phrases.

Antennae Fondling – A gesture done between irken families and couples; but there are two ways to do it. In both ways, the antennae briefly curl around each other, and the faces touch. With irken families, it's the forehead that touches – mimicking a kiss on the forehead or cheek. With irken couples, the lower part of the faces touch – mimicking a peck on the lips. It also can say "I love you"

iSelf Irken Gestures/i

Antennae Lament – Irken antennae droop down sadly, the tips quivering violently, it mimics sobbing, and is a perfect way for a proud irken to cry without displaying tears. It represents extreme sadness, usually after a terrible loss.

Antennae Consoling – Irken antennae droop down sadly, the tips swaying gently back and forth in a rocking emotion. It as the irken's attempt to comfort itself if no one else is present to soothe them, r if they're too proud to go to anyone else.

Antennae Nourishing – Irken antennae go up and down, and the tips vibrate. It's usually an attempt to replenish itself after taking damage. The pak sends the nutrients to the antennae, which the irken absorbs.

Antennae Sentinel – Irken antennae bend back to the back of their head and the tips curl in until no longer visible. It is the irken's attempt to guard itself from any opposing threat or harm.

iIrken phrases/i

Will you be my friend? - A gesture normally done between newborn smeets. Irken antennae briefly touch, and their fingertips do as well. If the others' antennae perk up, it's a yes, if it goes down, it's a no.

Will you come play with me? - A gesture normally done among irken smeets. The irken's antennae briefly tilt to the side and they clap their hands twice. It's a yes if the others' antennae go up, it's a no if they go down.

Back off – A gesture done when an irken is trying to protect another irken they care for. The irken's antennae bend all the way back and the tips connect. It lets the other irken know its in life threatening danger if it advances another step.

I hate you – A gesture done very often on Irk, done with any irkens. Antennae flatten at the back of the irken's head and cross in together. It represents extreme negativity towards the other one.

I love you – A gesture among any irken pair. Although many gestures can mean "I love you", this is the most common of them. Irken antennae cross in and then out, twice. It represents a deep positive emotion towards the other one.

iSelf Irken Phrases/i

I'm hungry – Irken antennae droop down sadly, and bounce up and down a couple times.

I'm thirsty – Irken antennae droop down sadly and sway back and forth a couple times.

I'm happy – Irken antennae perk up and bob back an forth, it also represents extreme excitement.

I'm sad – Irken antennae simply droop down and their head bows.

I'm angry – Irken antennae flatten to the back of their head, and their eyes narrow. If one of the antennae twitches, it means they're deeply annoyed.

I'm scared – Irken antennae droop down halfway and both twitch.


End file.
